


Secret Tunnel!

by Taupefox59



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [39]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, date, gratuitous pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: Maia's tired of stressing out for dates, so she takes Simon to a secret hiding place.For bingo sqaure "Secret Romance".





	Secret Tunnel!

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, so if you catch anything, please let me know!

_ Two lovers, divided from one another _

_ A war divides their people _

_ And a mountain divides them apart _

_ Built a path to be together _

 

_ SECRET TUNNEL! _

_ SECRET TUNNEL! _

 

_ Through the mountain _

_ Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! _

 

_ Yeah. _

From Avatar: The Last Airbender  
  


“Are you sure about this?” Simon asked, and his voice echoed off the dark, wet, brick that surrounded them.

 

“Of course I’m sure!” Maia said, “Nobody comes down here. No one will ever guess.”

 

“Yeah, no one comes down here because it smells  _ terrible _ .” Simon grumbled as he followed Maia deeper into the tunnel.

 

“Trust me. I’ve got this. You’ll love it.”

 

Simon sighed, but didn’t say anything as they continued underground.

 

“Oh, come on. This is fun!” Maia said.

 

“No, I’m pretty sure this is cold and wet!” Simon complained.

 

Maia grinned, “Just wait. It’ll get better just around the corner.”

 

“Of course it will.”

 

They turned the corner, and Simon didn’t see anything different. It was still more gross tunnel that seemed to go on forever. Maia walked over to the wall and Simon couldn’t see what she was doing.

 

“Here. Hold this.” Maia said, thrusting a giant wooden stick into his hand. The stick wasn’t very long, maybe the length of Simon’s forearm, but it was thick enough he couldn’t close his hand all the way around it.

 

“Maia, I’m a vampire. Traditionally we don’t really get along very well with stakes.”

 

“You’ll be fine.” Maia said with a laugh. She pulled a lighter out of her pocket, and the next thing Simon knew, she had lit the stick on fire and - 

 

“A torch? A real torch?”

 

“Now is it getting better?” Maia said, knowingly.

 

Simon held the flaming torch out in front of him, feeling like Indiana Jones crawling through sewers in The Last Crusade. “It’ll be better so long as there aren’t rats!”

 

“Simon, it’s New York, you know there’s rats.”

 

“I hate rats!” Simon said, giving his best Indiana Jones impression. 

 

Maia just laughed. “Come on, let’s keep going!”

 

Simon did have to admit that having a torch made the journey infinitely better. He still wasn’t entirely sure about crawling around tunnels though.

 

“Okay, we’re almost there.” Maia said. “It’s just up this way.” She turned a corner, and then pointed to a rusting ladder that went up. “Here.” she said. She put out her torch and started to climb.

 

“Maia, are you sure this is a good idea?”

 

“Trust me!” She shouted back.

 

Simon put out his torch, set it down on the ground and then followed Maia up the ladder. She had just pushed up on some kind of covering and crawled out. Simon followed her, and couldn’t believe what he saw at the end of the tunnel.

 

It was clearly what had once been an abandoned basement of some building, but Maia had fixed it up. There were wooden chairs, carpets on the floor, the whole thing was lit with fairy lights and there was a projector screen set up against the wall.

 

“Maia, what is this?” Simon could barely believe it.

 

“I read about underground cinemas in France. They found one once when they were excavating - it was like a full-on movie theatre, and by the time they brought people back the next day it was gone.” She paused, before reaching out for Simon’s hand. “I know it’s been really hard lately, because the wolves are on your case, and Heidi’s out there, and I just thought we could have somewhere secret. Somewhere that’s just us, and we don’t have to worry about Seelies or Shadowhunters or anything else that might happen.

 

Simon just stared at Maia. “You’re amazing.”

 

“I know.” 

 

“I wanna kiss you right now.” Simon said.

 

“I was hoping you would.” she smiled.

 

Simon leaned in for a kiss, but then pulled away. “Hey Maia.”

 

“Yes?”

 

Simon stepped back and then grabbed her shoulders, staring wildly into her eyes. “KEEP IT SECRET. KEEP IT SAFE.”

 

“Your Gandalf impression is terrible.” Maia said with a laugh, “Besides, it’s more like SECRET TUNNEL!”

 

Simon’s eyes got wide at the reference, and he joined in. “Secret tunnel!”

 

They sang together, “Through the mountain! Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! ...Yeah.”


End file.
